Ange ou Démon
by PikaDrayer
Summary: [SongFic Aventure] Des larmes qui coulent le long de ses joues, des remords qui gagnent son esprit, une décision à prendre au plus profond de son cœur.


_Une playlist au hasard et voilà le résultat. Je n'est pas pu m'en empêcher quand je l'ai entendu, bien que je n'ai encore jamais fait de SongFic. Donc donnez moi votre avis pour que je puisse m'améliorer la prochaine fois :)_

 _Ma vie est sur un nuage_

 _J'ai tout ce dont rêve les filles de mon âge_

Bob n'est pas malheureux en soit.

Il a des compagnons sur lesquels il peut compter et une vie remplie de surprises.

 _Pourtant mes envies sont loin_

 _Quand tout va bien, je n'ressens rien_

Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrive plus à sourire depuis quelques temps maintenant.

Et pourquoi la nuit des larmes coulent le long de ses joues.

 _Mon bonheur a tué une part de moi_

 _Pardonne-moi, mais mon bonheur c'est toi._

Le mage en vérité se sent perdu, et surtout, sali par le désir qui habite son esprit et son corps.

Il aime un homme et cet amour va le détruire.

 _Aide-moi._

Il faut que cela s'arrête, le pyromage le sait bien. Mais son cœur refuse d'écouter sa raison.

Le seul moyen est que son amant le lui brise. Définitivement.

 _Donne-moi moins d'attention._

 _Fais-moi mal sans raison._

Mais à la moindre blessure de Bob, ce dernier voit maintenant la panique naître sur le visage de l'homme qu'il aime.

 _Trompe-toi de prénom._

 _Mon ange soit mon démon._

L'amour entre eux est interdit, dangereux.

Mais comment résister alors qu'il fait tant d'effort pour satisfaire le demi-diable ?

 _Ne m'aime pas pour toujours._

 _Mon ange joue moi un tour._

Et puis si son cet homme a une durée de vie humaine ce n'est pas son cas.

Tôt ou tard son il va partir, laissant le demi-diable seul avec son désespoir.

 _Sois ma belle déception._

 _Oublie l'ange devient mon démon_

Sans compter que son amant est son potentiel bourreau.

Comment peut-il éprouver des sentiments pour celui qui va abattre sur lui la faux de la mort ?

 _Je m'efface sur mon nuage_

 _Noircis mon ciel, donne-moi le pire des orages_

Il a pourtant cherché en vain une faute, n'importe quelle erreur pouvant justifier son éloignement, sa fuite.

Parce qu'il veut fuir, aussi loin qu'il le peut, aussi vite que possible.

 _Arrache la flèche qui m'a heurté._ _Libère mes larmes_

 _Détruits-moi pour me garder_

Si seulement il pouvait le blesser. Lui faire mal afin de le repousser, afin de sauver leur amitié.

Et surtout d'épargner leurs vies.

 _Mon amour a tué une part de moi_

 _Pardonne-moi, mais mon amour c'est toi_

De nouvelles larmes, cette fois encore incontrôlables.

Il ne sait même plus vraiment pourquoi il pleure.

 _Aide-moi_

Pleure-t-il parce qu'il veut être avec lui ?

Ou les larmes viennent-elles du fait qu'il veut s'éloigner de l'homme qui hante ses pensées ?

 _Donne-moi moins d'attention_

 _Fais-moi mal sans raison_

A-t-il mal parce que son cœur réclame la chaleur de son corps?

Ou parce qu'il recherche la froideur et le dédain dans son regard ?

 _Trompe-toi de prénom_

 _Mon ange soit mon démon_

Son amant est-il un sauveur auréolé de lumière ?

Où la personne qui allait le plonger dans les ténèbres les plus absolues ?

 _Ne m'aime pas pour toujours_

 _Mon ange joue moi un tour_

Il est assis auprès du feu et ne semble pas remarquer la tempête qui fait rage dans l'esprit du mage.

Cela rassure quelques peu Bob.

 _Sois ma belle déception_

 _Oublie l'ange devient mon démon_

Après tout, peut-être que ce n'était qu'une passe.

Qu'un moment d'égarement durant lequel il s'est malheureusement un peu trop rapproché du demi-diable.

 _J'ai besoins de retrouver ma noirceur_

 _Pour me sentir en vie_

Le pyromage se concentre sur cette idée.

Il se sent idiot d'avoir imaginé que ses sentiments pouvaient être réciproques.

 _Je m'suis perdue à trop chercher le bonheur_

 _Je n'suis pas faite pour lui_

Bob décide de se concentrer sur le sentiment d'abandon qui l'envahit.

Sur le chagrin qu'il sent naître au plus profond de lui.

 _Donne-moi moins d'attention_

 _Fais-moi mal sans raison_

Il a été naïf de penser que quelqu'un pouvait l'aimer.

Finalement c'est fait.

L'homme qu'il aime vient de briser les derniers débris de son cœur et il se sent libre.

 _Trompe-toi de prénom_

 _Mon ange soit mon démon_

L'objet de son attention continue d'observer le feu.

Le pyromage décide de le contempler une dernière fois, d'observer une fois encore son corps musclé, son visage si parfait.

 _Ne m'aime pas pour toujours_

 _Mon ange joue moi un tour_

Soudain son amant sembla sentir le poids de son regard.

Il se lève et s'approche du mage qui veux parler, le repousser.

 _Sois ma belle déception_

 _Oublie l'ange devient mon démon_

Pourtant quand Théo plaque sauvagement ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser fougueux, Bob se laisse aller, incapable de résister.

Le paladin est devenu son nouveau démon intérieur. Et le demi-diable semble bien incapable de résister à celui-là.

 _Oui je sais, ... Mais j'adore le Thélthazard ! Pour ceux qui veulent savoir la chanson c'est "Mon Ange" de Jena Lee._


End file.
